


You're Beautiful

by viceversa



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, a little internalized homophobia perhaps, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Lassie's acting weird and Shawn is on the case.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> a little fluff that came to me out of nowhere! thanks to @otava for betaing!

Lassie did it again. Three times was a definite pattern, and if Shawn looked back further he could probably remember more instances of the odd exit. 

“Mornin’ Lassie,” Shawn had mumbled when Lassie’s alarm woke them both. 

“Morning… Shawn,” he replied, looking like he was about to say something more but stopped himself. 

Shawn nearly asked what his deal was but Carlton got out of bed before he could speak. 

Dating Lassie was new and exciting and also surprisingly easy. They were opposites in all the ways that were meant to attract each other. Shawn filled the silence that Lassiter created, Lassie brought Shawn back down to earth when he got too crazy. They agreed on the important things, like how pineapple and pizza was just delicious, and that cuddling was the only acceptable way to sleep next to another person. 

But Lassie had these… moments or fits or whatever where he’d be in the middle of a conversation with Shawn, get halfway through a sentence and just stop, stare off, and leave the room. 

It wasn’t anything too bad, it couldn’t be, because Lassie was fine most of the time! He talked to Shawn, joked with him during movies, yelled at him when appropriate at crime scenes and the station. He kissed him with just as much passion and enthusiasm as their second kiss (their first was more of an angry peck and run away, but that’s neither here nor there), and their love life was above average according to the most recent data (as told by Gus, who thought he was answering a question about a case and not Shawn’s sex life because… ew). 

Now that Shawn had established a pattern, he was determined to say something the next time it happened. Yeah, he could’ve followed Lassie and interrogated him in the shower, but he was already mostly back to sleep when the bathroom door shut.

-

It didn’t take long for it to happen again. 

It was a rare weekend off for both of them. Lassie was at home and Shawn hadn’t taken any new cases through psych so they could have quality time. This time it was at the end of their dinner halfway through Shawn explaining how Gus was flirting with the barista and how it went horribly, horribly wrong.

“So he did that thing that he thinks makes him look cool, with the thumb on his nose and everything, and by this point the barista is actually looking  _ offended _ , and-“ Shawn laughed and looked over at Lassie on the couch next to him, but he had that same distant look on his face. 

“What the hell, Lassie!” Okay, that wasn’t the most tactful way to approach it, but he had to jump in before the chance was gone. 

“What?” 

“Oh, don’t look all confused, Lassieface, you’re doing that thing again!”

“What thing?”

“The - the  _ thing!  _ Where I say something and then you look like you’re about to respond and then you go all weird and distant and run away!”

“I don’t do that.”

Shawn stuck out his hand and counted on his fingers. “You did it at the psych office after the chimpanzee robbery case, you did it again when we met for dinner last week, and you did it two mornings ago when I said  _ Morning, Lassie,  _ and you ran away!”

Lassiter at least looked chagrined at that. 

“What’s the deal Lassie? Because it seems like you’re afraid to tell me something, and you shouldn’t be. Unless you’re gonna confess to stealing the last Poptart but you know I know you did that already, of if you’re -“

“Morning, beautiful,” he interrupted. 

Shawn paused, his mouth hanging open mid-word. 

“That time that you mentioned, in bed the other day, I was going to say ‘morning, beautiful,’ because when I opened my eyes you looked so damn beautiful that it nearly came out.” Lassie threw his arms out as he spoke, leaning forward on his knees and bringing one hand up to cover his face after he finished. 

Shawn shut his mouth, the tension in his body turning to confusion. He tried not to think about how much he was blushing at the compliment. 

“And at the psych office I was going to say that you looked gorgeous in the light coming from the sunset outside, and at dinner I was going to tell you… how pretty your eyes were.”

Shawn looked around the room wildly, confused and flustered at the same time. Then he saw Lassie tense up even more, so he slid closer and put a hand on his back, wondering what the big deal was. “Why didn’t you just say it?” 

He felt Lassie take a deep breath, then he spoke into his hands quietly, sounding embarrassed and vulnerable, which was  _ so _ not how Lassie was supposed to sound. 

“I didn’t know if I was supposed to? This whole thing, with a man - I know how to date and compliment women, okay? Tell them they’re beautiful, they’re pretty, their hair looks nice, whatever. But I barely know what to say to you, especially since I actually mean the compliment now instead of just saying it to placate someone.”

“Aw, Lassie,” Shawn breathed, touched beyond belief. 

“I just… you’re handsome, of course you are. And strong and sexy, just like any man would want to hear, but I can barely stop myself from just saying whatever comes to mind. So I just… stop talking. I’m sorry.” The apology was quiet, but Shawn heard it clearly. 

Shawn leaned in and hugged Lassie awkwardly where he was slumped over on himself. He felt like an ass for getting upset with him earlier, but this was still something they needed to talk through. It was uncharted territory for both of them. 

“Lassie I think you’re beautiful too.” 

Lassie scoffed under him, jostling them both but Shawn held on. 

“Shawn…”

“No, really, I do! I may joke about doing cannonballs into your eyes but they’re the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, man or woman. Or dog, for that matter.” 

It was Lassie’s turn to blush. Shawn may not be able to see it, but he could feel the reaction in the body he was wrapped around.

“And just because I think you’re gorgeous doesn’t mean you aren’t handsome too, because Lassie, Carlton - you’ve got handsome out the wazoo.”

“That makes no sense-” Lassie straightened under him and Shawn let him go, still keeping his arms around him.

“The waZOO, Lassie! You and your practical detective suits and sexy holster and your sleeves rolled up and… I’m distracting myself at the thought. Actually can you roll your sleeves up more? Apparently forearms really do it for me—“

“Shawn,” Lassie started. 

“No!” Shawn interjected, shaking his head. “Let me make my point lest visions of sexy forearms distract me again - the  _ point  _ is that you can say all of that because you already said the important thing, that it’s genuine. I never want a compliment about my hair if it’s truly a mess that day. But if you think I’m beautiful in the morning, which frankly astounds me Lassafrass, then I want you to tell me, ‘kay?”

Carlton nodded. “Alright. I don’t know why I kept freezing up like that, it just…”    


“It’s different, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. We’ve just got to practice at it, Carlytown.” Shawn watched as Lassie quirked up his mouth at the nickname. He tugged him closer, kissing his cheek, then his jaw, then his mouth in quick succession. 

“What were you going to say today?”

Lassie sighed and unwound the rest of the way, slinging his arms around Shawn and kissing him softly in response. “I was going to say how much I loved your laugh.”

“That,” Shawn said, kissing lightly at Lassie’s lips. “Is  _ so  _ gay, Lassie. Tell me every day.”


End file.
